


Me and You (Boyf Riends)

by fairylightsandrainydays



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsandrainydays/pseuds/fairylightsandrainydays
Summary: Jeremy has a bad dream, and Michael comforts him. (Sry I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 40





	Me and You (Boyf Riends)

Jeremy Heere woke up screaming. That wasn't _so_ unusual. Ever since The Incident, Jeremy hasn't been able to sleep amazingly, as The Voices In His Head don't always sound like his own.  
  
But there _is_ something unusual about tonight. Tonight's dream was quite... well, awful, to put it in the best terms possible. Maybe you should have a little backstory before I get into it.   
  
Jeremy Heere had been best friends with Michael Mell since... well, he couldn't even remember. He'd been crushing on said Mell since seventh grade. Of course, there was that whole stint with Christine Canigula, but Jeremy figured he was rebounding. The day he signed up for the play was the day Michael told Jeremy he was going on a first date with Rich Goranksi. _Rich. Goranski._ Jeremy didn't even _know_ the peanut was gay - or, bi, it seems, but hey, here we were.  
  
Jeremy'd tried "playing straight", as Michael would say, he really did, but it... kinda fell through. After Chreremy's first date,  
(Chreremy was the ship name Michael had given Jeremy and Christine in honour of their first date.) (Jeremy hadn't christened Michael and Rich's relationship in return, but beggars can't be choosers.) Anyway, after Chreremy's first date, Christine had told Jeremy that she was aromantic, and that she'd agreed to a date with Jeremy because she was in denial, but he'd helped her realize that she shouldn't suppress who she is. (How he'd managed to do _that_ , Jeremy had no idea) So yeah, the date fell through, and Jeremy and Christine parted as good friends.   
  
The night of the Halloween party, Jeremy was drunk, he was jealous, and he was angry. He'd said a few things he wasn't proud of, and he'd said some more things that made him want to build a time machine so that he could go back to that night and slap a gag on himself. Yeah. Pretty serious.  
  
Jeremy's online friend Evan told him to just... tell Michael that he liked him. Jeremy liked Evan well enough, but he wasn't about to trust him on crush stuff. He liked trees. And he ended up with a boyfriend by saving said boyfriend's life. Yup, not your normal couple antics. Oh, well. Jeremy was chill with just... piningoverMichaeluntiltheywenttocollegeandthensobbinghimselftosleepeverynightbecausehewaswatchingMichaelgetintoawesomerelationshipswithotherpeopleuntilhefinallyworkedupthecouragetotellMichaelandthenfindingoutthatMichaelwasengagedtoareallyhotboy.  
  
And that was that.   
  
However, that was _months_ ago. Before The Mountain Dew Red Savior Moment. Before the Confessions. And the Kissing. And... everything else that isn't printable.  
  
This particular night upon which Jeremy Heere awoke screaming, he'd been having a bad dream, as previously stated. What was unusual about this particular dream on this particular night was that on this particular night, Jeremy had fallen asleep in the arms of his Totally Awesome Boyfriend, and that's Totally Awesome with capital T and A. Oh yes, Michael Mell was <finally> Jeremy's boyfriend. In freshman year of college, no less. (They'd gotten together at the end of senior year of high school, and were now rooming together at the same college.) But anyway, back to the plot.  
  
The bad dream Jeremy was having was, in fact, you smart reader, in relation to Michael. Everyone remember when Michael was forced to take the SQUIP after Act I of Midsummer Night's Dream but Science-y? Well, Jeremy's asshole brain decided to transport him back _there_ for tonight's horrors. He was forced to recall every bit of the pain he had tried for _ages_ to forget, every bit of the pain that followed watching Michael being forced to take the SQUIP, every bit of the pain that involved Jeremy seeing the love of his freaking _life_ and his best _friend_ become one of those faceless people.  
  
And then he woke up.  
  
Not the best ending to a dream. But maybe... a good awakening?  
  
Because Michael Mell's concerned face is looking into Jeremy's tearstained one. He doesn't say anything, just pulls his boyfriend into his arms and lets him sob until he's out of tears.  
  
They've done this a hundred different times, with the different dreams. Over and over. The first ten times, Michael had to remind Jeremy where he was, who he was with, that his brain was his own.   
  
The SQUIP was truly evil. He'd made a mind-slave out of Jeremy. He'd taken away all his free will, and the same company that put out SQUIPs drove a boy to near-suicide. Not Jeremy. Not Michael. Good ol' Rich Goranski. He's alright now, in case you were worried. Dating Jake Dillinger. They were adorable.  
  
Jeremy's mind tended to send him a thousand good thoughts after a particularly bad night, as if it were saying "sorry for totally fucking up your sleep schedule! but look, puppies!"   
  
Michael helped the most, though. More than anything in the world, more that happy thoughts about puppies, more than the picture his dad sends every morning of himself stepping out the door of the house wearing a pair of jeans, more than any anxiety training or therapy he's done. Michael wins over all.   
  
The first time this happened, Jeremy shook in Michael's arms for over an hour as Michael whispered in his ear, reminding him that he was loved. The SQUIP was gone. Michael was here. He was loved.  
  
He would be okay.  
  
And as for those voices in his head?  
  
Well, they could go fuck themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello rainclouds! Thanks for reading, and as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
